


Slow Dance

by PeterT3



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, GBG - Freeform, M/M, Switz, The Misfits, The Misfits Podcast, also I call Swagger Viv just bc it feels more "professional" than swagger?? if that makes sense???, gay baby gang - Freeform, god parts of this is so gushy my heart is so soft rn, softies right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterT3/pseuds/PeterT3





	Slow Dance

Cam sighed once he pulled the car into the driveway, resting his head on the steering wheel with a yawn. He adjusted the tie that strangled his neck, letting it hang loose under his collar. He shifted his head, looking at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Viv was partially asleep, knees tucked up to his chest and head leaning against the window. Cam looked over to his side for a moment. He fidgeted before glancing back to Viv, watching the window slide down as he pressed the button, and letting Viv’s head fall out of the car, hitting the edge of the car. Viv jerked up with a startled noise, nearly kicking the dashboard and rubbing his eyes.

“You bitch,” Viv laughed softly, looking at Cam with tired eyes. He climbed out of the car and Cam followed with a giggle. Viv dug through his pockets for their house key as he walked up the driveway, up to the door. As he fiddled with the lock, he leaned his head back into Cam’s chest as he walked up behind him. Cam wrapped his arms around Viv’s waist, pulling him against him and resting his chin comfortably in his hair. Viv kicked open the door and struggled out of Cam’s grip, despite the taller’s tired mumbles of protest.

 

“Come on, Cammie,” Viv said, taking Cam’s fingers and pulling him inside, shutting the door after themselves. He led him into their living room, falling onto the couch. Cam smiled, a chuckle sounding soft behind his closed lips and he sat down next to his boyfriend. Viv moved to sit on Cam’s lap, sprawling across his long legs and the cushions. Cam huffed, throwing his head back. His fingers made their way to Viv’s brown hair, running through the soft locks and brushing them out of his face. Viv mumbled something into Cam’s shoulder, a quiet complaint about the music blaring from the house across the street. Bright and colourful lights bleed through the living room curtains, the muffled noises of music spilling past the windows. Cam hummed, staring out the window at the teenagers dancing in the driveway and drinking on the lawn.

 

Viv sat up, looking into Cam’s baby blue eyes before standing up and offering a hand to him. He was stared up at suspiciously before he huffed, snatching Cam’s hands and pulling him up. 

“What’s this?” Cam whispered, looking down at Viv and placing a hand on his waist. Viv took Cam’s other hand in his, resting his free hand on the taller’s shoulder, having to reach up a bit. 

 “The music outside,” Viv said simply. “It was on the radio when we were driving to the restaurant earlier and you said it was pretty.”

“Aw..” Cam gushed, “You actually listen to my song preferences but not when we were debating about carpets or rugs for the bedroom.”

“I told you! Rugs are easier to move around and rearrange! And if the room aesthetic changes, then we don’t have to rip up the floors! Just buy a new rug or two!”

“Room aesthetic?”

“Yes! We’ve been over this, Cameron!”

“Viv, I don’t pay attention to whether or not our bedroom and our bathroom have a meadow-in-the-middle-of-autumn theme.”

Viv’s head fell from looking up at Cam to slumping against his chest. He smiled as Cam shook with laughter under his cheek. “I do, bitch.”

 

Cam hummed, brushing his thumb over Viv’s knuckles. He guided them to slowly sway, a messing rhythm to the beat thumping outside. Cam shut his eyes, a light smile curling his lips as the two danced slowly, shifting in a short rotation in the middle of their half-decorated living room. 

 

Despite how the Non-Americans in their friend group despised visiting America, especially LA, Cam moved in to be closer to his boyfriend. Thankfully, not in LA. Cameron didn’t need to be in the City of Angels to sleep beside one every night, to kiss and hug and love one every day. 

Viv had always thought it was important to have one’s house be presentable, even for new people living in it, so he was currently going through a phase of reorganisation. Boxes of different items, from books to small knick-knacks, were sat at the base of a bookshelf that stood against the wall. The TV was on a bare television stand, an empty vase beside it, awaiting the company of whatever flowers Viv would try to convince Cam to pick up. The walls were stripped to their basic paint coats, a soft aqua green, rid of any posters or pictures that used to be hung up. The couch behind them and Viv’s favourite ball chair loaded with beige coloured pillows to its right. The carpet under their toes felt cold and rough, Viv lifting a foot to step on Cam’s socked foot for a moment.

 

 Cam chuckled, burying his nose into Viv’s soft amber hair. He pulled his smaller boyfriend flushed against him with the hand on his waist. He laughed slightly when he felt Viv’s arm barely be able to wrap around his neck. Cam lifted his face, looking down at him.

“God, you’re short as fuck.”

Viv only huffed before slipping his arm off of Cam’s shoulder and stepping back a bit. Cam let out a surprised yelp as Viv curled a fist around his hanging tie and yanked him down to eye level. Cam gave him a nervous yet joking smile when he saw the annoyed look in Viv’s sable brown eyes.

“God, you’re a real fucking pushover,” Viv mocked him with a smirk.

With his tie again, Viv pulled Cam’s face to his, connecting their lips. Cam rested both hands on Viv’s sides, playing with the fabric of his shirt between his fingertips as he kissed back. Viv ran a hand through Cam’s blond hair, settling his palm to rest on his cheek. Cam’s lips felt soft between his, a warm feeling spreading from their mouths to deep in his chest.

 

 Cam was a prick, yet so was he. It was moments like this, times like these. It was when you come home from a date and slow dance and make out in the middle of your living room. It made Viv think that maybe the world was awful, that life maybe is too short and, at some times, not worth it. But you might as well stick it through to spend the little things with people like this. Little things with people who you love. With people who love you.

 

He loved Cameron.

 

And Cameron loved him.


End file.
